its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Miko Otomo
Name: Miko Otomo Age: 20 Organization: Neutral Statistics Personality: Intelligent, Shy, Empathetic, Brave, Persistent Ability: Adoptive Muscle Memory Occupation: Unknown Gender: Female Sexuality: Mun's Choice FC: Kiki Sukezane Background Miko was a shy, capable girl long before her mother passed away, preferring reading, exploring, and other activities involving mostly herself. The cycle of grief that came when she was 10 was consuming, but thankfully she had an overwhelmingly supportive father to combat it. She had never shown much interest in video games before, but after that hanging out in her father’s office and helping him with odd little details of his designs became their thing. This lasted steadily for several years until it came time to focus all of her time into her studies. Unfortunately, her studies were put on hold when Specials were revealed. Miko always knew that how her father worked with computers with a little strange but not until abilities were revealed to the world did he reveal his to her and explain everything. She stopped her protests of them moving and instead set herself on embracing what a new life in America had to offer. She could adapt; as long as her father was safe and happy. After some time, she found work in customer support for a big corporation, using her bilingual skills. It isn’t exciting work but it keeps her feet on the ground and is steady added support for them both until something better comes along. Or until she reevaluates what she wants from life. Recently, a convention was held in New York for the 10th anniversary of her father’s game, Evernow. Miko happily went with him and met numerous fans, smiling shy at the comparisons between her and Katana Girl, and at other times showing off her immense knowledge of the product she had never truly played. She had one unforgettable meeting with an avid fan named Ren, who was surprised at her presence. Starting on an awkward foot, they nonetheless talked several more times over the course of the convention and eventually exchanged numbers. He vowed to teach her video gaming but they were both surprised later by how easily she picked up the controls. The same thing happened when she was able to cook a new dish by only seeing it on TV, and again tested new exercises in the dojo with her father after only being shown them once. Her unusual adeptness with movements was hard to ignore. Miko suspects she knows where this newfound prowess comes, from but isn’t sure what to use it for quite yet, and so has kept it to herself. Notes * Is bilingual in Japanese and English though her English can be stilted at times. * She understands most of what her father does by working with Fortis, since he keeps her informed, and she supports him. * Miko is naturally shy, however, she is able to act firmly when pushed into a corner or sees something she views as unfair. * Her favorite color is hot pink. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Adoptive Muscle Memory